tv_show_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fate Testarossa
Fate Testarossa is one of the main characters in the Lyrical Nanoha series. She was originally Nanoha Takamachi's rival, but following the Jewel Seed incident, she later became her lifelong friend and partner. Biography She first encounters Nanoha during the Jewel Seed Incident, when the two clash over the Lost Logia that Fate is attempting to collect for her abusive mother Presea Testarossa. Defeated by Nanoha and abandoned by her mother, Fate eventually finds her new purpose in the service of the Administrative Bureau, working together with them and with Nanoha to resolve the Book of Darkness Incident half a year later. Over the next ten years, Fate becomes one of the top Executive Officers of the Bureau, tasked with apprehending the interdimensional criminal Dr. Jail Scaglietti and later on, with investigating the activities of the Hückebein family. Personality and Abilities Personality Fate is a very serious and strong-willed person. At first, she was rather cold to Nanoha, but starts to show her kind and protective side after realizing how much Nanoha has reached out to her. Learning of her own origins has led her to question herself, and at times wonder about her own worth, but after seeing Alicia in the Book Of Darkness, she has come to see herself as her own person. She is especially driven to solve incidents similar to the one that happened with her mother, and ensure that other children do not have to suffer like she did. Fate tends to worry about others fairly often, especially Nanoha in wake of the incident in which she was nearly crippled, and her children, Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lushe and Vivio Takamachi. As a result, she is more permissive and protective as a parent than Nanoha, running over to Vivio when she trips rather than having her come to her. Despite her toughness, she is shown to be very shy at times, often blushing several times in the anime. Jail Scaglietti also speculated that the reason Fate adopted Erio and Caro is because she wanted to obtain the love she lost before, and that her feelings towards Erio and Caro are similar to Presea's feelings for Alicia. Fate has neither confirmed nor denied these suspicions. Powers and Abilities Fate's magical abilities developed at an astonishing rate, according to her home teacher Rynith. Thanks to her lightning-type Mana Conversion Affinity, she learned electricity-based attacks faster than other magical types, something that her mother Presea also specialized in. At the age of seven, she had already mastered several abilities to the point of not requiring the incantations. Behind Rynith's back, she also studied how to create and handle familiars Her usual command phrase for shooting spells is "Fire!" Fate specializes in mid-range and melee attacks, preferring speed to power and endurance. This was a result of the training that her mother demanded, which sacrificed the flexibility of a wide range of abilities for raw speed. Fate is widely considered to be the fastest character in the Nanoha universe and is able to keep up with anyone without any speed-enhancing spells (which would make her even faster). After the events in Nanoha, she trains with Chrono to address the gaps in her initial training. Fate is an expert in aerial combat, on par with (if not better than) Nanoha herself. Trivia | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Anime Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Nanoha Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Cool Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Superhuman strength heroes Category:Compassionate Heroes Category:Action Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Funny Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Playful Heroes